


The First Sip of Beer

by janusrome



Series: Yesteryear [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck的第一口啤酒。（字數：約1,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Sip of Beer

明天Chuck就要出發前往科迪亞克島了。PPDC安排了飛機，不需經過海關，直接把招募的學員從雪梨送到科迪亞克島，而他需要的只有帶著證件和文件以及行李，準時出現在軍用機場，完成報到手續和安檢程序，這就沒問題了。

「你會緊張嗎？」

他只是個十五歲的青少年，即將獨自出國接受軍事訓練，和Hansen家稍微有點交情的人一見到他都這麼問道，而他總是如此回答：「還好。」

四年前Herc和Scott在Jaeger學院受訓時，他也跟著去了科迪亞克島，在那裡居住超過一年。對他而言，那不是個陌生的環境，所以他不怎麼緊張，就像Scott叔叔開玩笑說的：不應該說他「去」科迪亞克島，正確的說法是他「回去」科迪亞克島。

然而實際上，Chuck不可能不緊張——他只是盡可能不要表現出來——他擔心學院的生活沒有他想像中的順利，也擔心他沒有自己希望的優秀。倘若他在第一階段或第二階段就被刷掉，沒能撐到最後、通過全部的測驗、當上Jaeger駕駛，那可能會有點丟臉，因為他的父親和叔叔都是Jaeger駕駛……

Scott無視他宣稱不想要慶祝的抗議，嚷著說，喔不，那可不行，我的姪子要進Jaeger學院了，我們一定要替你餞行。

今年基地裡也有其他年輕人加入受訓學員的行列，他們在宿舍區的空地辦了一場烤肉派對，美其名是為準學員們送行，但Chuck忍不住暗暗想著，這只是大夥找個藉口大吃大喝的好機會罷了。

雖然他是今晚的主角之一，但他一點都不介意整個晚上站在烤肉架前面，他沒辦法像其他人那樣高高興興地吃吃喝喝。雖然通過第一階段淘汰的學員即具備PPDC軍官的資格，但他的目標才沒那麼低……

「嘿，我最喜歡的姪子……好吧，你是我唯一的姪子……」Scott叔叔不知道從哪裡冒了出來，仗著身高優勢一把勾住他的脖子，「別躲在食物前面，過來跟我們坐，你明天一早就要離開了，今天應該要多陪你爸才對。」不等他回答，Scott搶過他用來翻肉排的餐夾，隨意塞進剛好走過的人手裡，接著把他推到其中一張長桌旁。那裡明明有不少空位，但Scott偏要Chuck坐進Herc對面的位置，然後他的叔叔藉口說要去拿飲料，把他們父子單獨留在桌邊。

Chuck瞄了父親一眼。相較於整晚笑嘻嘻的Scott，Herc看起來……憂心忡忡。

難道老爸不希望他去Jaeger學院嗎？還是說老爸也會擔心他的表現不夠出色，會害他丟臉？

他以為老爸應該會為他驕傲才對——並不是說他想當Jaeger駕駛是為了讓他老爸驕傲，才不是那回事，他想要成為一個比老爸更出色的Jaeger駕駛。

「Chuck。」

他迎上Herc的目光，看到他一副欲言又止的模樣。

「……現在那裡是冬天，別忘記帶禦寒的衣服。」

「我知道。」

「如果你在生活上有碰到什麼問題，你可以去找Stacker，Stacker Pentecost，現在他也在學院。」

「嗯。」Chuck隨口應了一聲，但他決定 _絕對不會_ 去找Stacker，他才不想被別人說他耍特權這類的。

「還有，我希望你知道，我……我很高興你成為受訓學員，只是你才十五歲，我不放心你一個人到那麼遠的地方，我……」說著，Herc聲音漸弱，Chuck等了好一會，還是沒等到他父親把之後的話說完。

「……我不會有事的。」他說，但他覺得喉嚨有點緊。

Scott回來了——太好了，叔叔出現的正是時候，解救了尷尬的時刻——他手裡拿著兩瓶啤酒，不是基地裡常見的印著PPDC徽章鐵灰色鋁罐，而是瓶身貼著商標的褐色玻璃酒瓶。他遞了其中一瓶給Herc，接著往Herc旁邊的位子坐下。

Chuck瞪著那兩個人各自喝著啤酒，一面張望稍早他裝薑汁汽水的杯子擺到哪裡去了。也許他該藉故倒飲料趁機離開這裡……

「你也想喝一口嗎？」Scott突然問道，朝他晃了一下手裡的酒瓶。

「我不——」Chuck轉頭看Herc，看到他父親皺著眉頭，貌似思考了片刻，然後把酒瓶放上桌面，往前推向他，他忍不住睜大了眼瞪著父親。

「如果你想試。」Herc說：「只有一口。」

既然他們都這麼說了……他當然想要試一口！

Chuck拿起瓶子，在另外兩位Hansen的注視下，傾斜酒瓶，讓瓶中的液體流向他，他小心翼翼啜飲了一口。

他最先嚐到泡沫，不同於汽水一碰到嘴唇就破碎的氣泡，綿密的泡沫留在他唇邊，流進他嘴裡，可是又細又綿的泡沫味道卻是苦澀的，然後他喝到了啤酒——呃，好苦！

他忍不住皺眉，推開酒瓶。為什麼大家這麼喜歡喝啤酒？

Scott哈哈大笑，Herc也跟著輕笑，看到他們的模樣，Chuck也忍不住微笑。

這個時候的Chuck還無法理解大家覺得啤酒美味的原因，但他猜想，他可能知道為什麼大家在喝酒的時候會笑了。

 


End file.
